


i hope that you catch me, cause i'm already falling

by tippytoetomlinstyles



Series: WWAWR Smut Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Crying, First Time, Grinding, Innocent Harry, M/M, Punk Louis, flowercrown harry even though his flower crown is off already within the smut, i'm terrible with tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/pseuds/tippytoetomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a smut one shot for my story http://www.quotev.com/story/3096709/Whispering-Winds-and-Winding-Roads/ read it if you fancy a go at a punk Louis flowerchild Harry c: Or this could kind of stand as a normal one shot, but it is technically for the story. Thanks for taking the time to read the shameless smut.</p><p>Title is from the song Arms by Christina Perri</p>
    </blockquote>





	i hope that you catch me, cause i'm already falling

**Author's Note:**

> a smut one shot for my story http://www.quotev.com/story/3096709/Whispering-Winds-and-Winding-Roads/ read it if you fancy a go at a punk Louis flowerchild Harry c: Or this could kind of stand as a normal one shot, but it is technically for the story. Thanks for taking the time to read the shameless smut.
> 
> Title is from the song Arms by Christina Perri

“Hazza, Haz, Hazza!” he says when Harry is making little noises and trying so desperately the press up and rub off against Louis’ thigh, and he gasps for air when Louis pushes his hips down to get him to stop. He makes a small noise, and Louis smiles.

 

“I know, I know. But I want to say something before…” he trails off and brushes his fingers through Harry’s curls. Harry sighs and leans into the touch with a smile.

 

“I want to say… it’s just- nothing is going to change… after this… right? We’re not going to act all weird or-“ Harry smiles and cups Louis’ cheek.

 

“We wont get weird Lou, we’re us. We’re you and me. Hazza and Lou. Nothing about that will change.” Louis whimpers and smiles and rubs his cheek into Harry’s hand.

 

“Can you promise me that?” he whispers and Harry smiles, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

“I promise you Lou. I promise with all my heart.” Louis hums contented.

 

“Okay. Okay.” He says and he kisses Harry again, slowly and lazily, but Harry is very worked up, so the slow pace doesn’t exactly stay as slow as Louis would like it to, but he works with it and he runs his hands down Harry’s bare arms, continuing to kiss Harry and he feels Harry thrusting against his leg again, and he laughs at the back of his throat, before he holds Harry’s hips down and laughs at the whine he gets.

 

“Patience, darling.” Harry is trembling under Louis, and Louis gets him to sit up by kissing him, before he breaks them apart to take off Harry’s white tank top. Harry shivers and watches Louis, and he realizes Louis still has all his clothing on. He reaches and practically rips Louis’ (well technically his) shirt off and Louis just grins down at him.

 

“You’re quite pushy.” He says and lays Harry back, kissing his mouth before trailing down to Harry’s neck, giving him a necklace of love bites, much like the ones that litter Louis’ neck already. Harry lets out a breathy laugh and threads his fingers in Louis’ hair, pressing him closer to Harry’s neck scrambling for as much as he can get.

 

“Know what I want- ah-“ Harry tries to retort but Louis has kissed his way down Harry’s chest and is now mouthing over his right nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking, before nipping it and Harry’s back arches off the bed, he’s fisting the sheets and gasping for air because Jesus, this is new and his body is flying on auto pilot, he couldn’t stop himself if he tried.

 

“Louis-“ he’s gasping and Louis continues his work, smirking to himself as he takes the left and repeats what he’s done to the left, leaving it pink and hard and he rubs his thumbs over it to get a shiver out of Harry before he’s kissing him, because the sight of him writhing against the sheets and thrusting up at nothing with his bottom lip between his teeth is quite the sight to drink in.

 

“You look so beautiful.” Louis says between kisses and the flush of Harry’s face is moving down to his chest, he’s growing restless but blushes at the compliment none the less.

 

“Lou-“ He’s gripping Louis’ upper arms tightly, and he looks down at his pants and whimpers and Louis sees he’s incredibly hard and straining against the fabric covering him.

 

“Okay.” Louis nods and scoots down, quickly unbuttons the tight rough fabric of the denim, and Harry is more than happy to plant his feet on the bed and do a light back bend to give Louis room to pull the fabric from around the small bump of Harry’s bum. He pulls them down his long and thin and perfectly muscular thighs and off his ankles onto the floor and Harry sighs and lays back again on the bed. He’s still confined by his black boxers that are growing damp in the front, which makes Louis harder than he already is (if possible).

 

“Jesus Haz.” Harry smiles a glossy smile, he’s utterly wrecked and they haven’t done much of anything yet.

 

Louis vows that this will happen, a lot and perhaps Harry would let him photograph him like this and- Louis needs to distracts himself with something, so he trails his tongue across Harry’s chest, along the tiny little dents of a starting six pack, and then his v-lines, across the edge of his boxers. His skin tastes very much Harry, the musky warm salty sweet combination that can only be known as Harry. Louis’ chin bumps the damp boxers covering Harry and he groans. He meets eyes with Harry and comes up to kiss him.

 

“Touch me. God please Lou-“ Harry breathes into the kiss and god if the sound of Harry begging Louis to do something didn’t make his pants feel impossibly tight.

 

“You really want this, don’t you.” Louis says to him and he can feel Harry shake under him and nod. He was needy, and Louis loved this side of Harry.

 

“And you’ve never-“ Harry shakes his head this time.

 

“You’re my first for everything… ‘cept kissing, I’ve done that.” Louis swallows because Jesus, he’s his first everything. He kisses him again and then goes back, and he decides to remove his jeans before he dies of dick suffocation. After the jeans are on the floor somewhere, he looks up at Harry who watches him, and Louis places an open mouthed kiss over Harry’s bulge. Harry’s eyes roll back in his head and the sound that leaves his lips- Louis swears in another life he was a porn star. Louis tastes a salty taste of the fabric, the precome, and he blows hot hair on it before Harry releases a very unmanly frustrated sound and wiggles his hips up just as Louis pulls away, his mouth shiny with saliva and from the damp boxers and Harry glowers at him with a pouty lip.

 

“Stop teasing me Lou-“ he’s cut off by a kiss, and he hums and kisses back, and he can taste himself on Louis’ lips. Louis pulls back and nods.

 

“Okay.” He says softly.

 

In one swift movement he’s tugging the fabric of the boxers down off Harry’s legs, and his mouth salivates when he sees how hard Harry is, leaking against his stomach but feeling the relief of the freedom from the confinements. Louis smirks, and he licks his lips and Harry swallows and props himself up on his elbows. He figures Louis would reach for lube at this point, but Louis kisses his navel and he realizes that’s not the case at all. He can barely breathe, Louis inching closer, kissing the spot to the left, in the fine few public hairs that are from his happy trail. Harry is whining and gasping and he never knew he’d be like this but Jesus he needs Louis to do something and if whining gets him there, he will get on his knees and beg at Louis’ feet.

 

Louis takes Harry in his right hand and smiles up at Harry who is slack jawed and holding himself still and watching Louis, and then Louis has the head of him in his mouth and he sucks hard. Harry drops from his elbows onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes, slack jawed and the noises coming from him are fucking primal. For god’s sake he’s never felt anything like this, Louis is starting to bob his head up and down and Harry is making tiny little thrusts because he’s afraid Louis is going to hold his hips down or god forbid stop, and Louis does stop and looks up at Harry, grinning. Harry whines.

 

“Don’t hold back.” Louis tells him and grins and wiggles his eyebrows and goes back down, this time he’s taking the entire length of Harry that he can get, which is a little more than half in and sucking his cheeks in.

 

Harry is screaming into his arm, biting down and screaming because he’s almost fully in Louis’ mouth and he’s hit Louis’ throat and Louis’ gag reflex is catching and Louis is making sounds that shouldn’t be sexy but they are and then his reflex is gone, he swallows and sure enough Louis’ nose is at the base of him and Harry is breathless, thrusting helplessly and he feels like he’s going to cry. Louis pulls off and redoubles his efforts, taking Harry all in and a choked sob comes from Harry as he looks down and he’s so done.

 

“Louis-“ he gasps, it’s all he can say before Louis is holding and squeezing his balls and he lets out a half scream, half sob, half choking noise and he’s coming right there, with Louis’ mouth still around him, taking everything Harry gives him and swallowing like a champ. Harry doesn’t really feel anything. Aftershocks pulse through him and he’s not sure he’s breathing and he can’t see anything or move anything and his body is like lead and for a moment he thinks the orgasm may have killed him but in the distance is his voice, his name being whispered and said in his ear and slowly he resurfaces to the real world and Louis is hovering over him and he’s grinning like an idiot.

 

“Spaced out on me for a minute, whirlwind.” Harry swallows hard and nods, and Louis just kisses him, and Harry can definitely taste himself as his tongue overlaps Louis’ and follows his leads. He’s breathing heavily and Louis just waits, kissing and kissing and Harry looks at him, and realizes he’s still in his boxers and desperately hard. Harry goes to reach but Louis stops him and shakes his head.

 

“’s about you, not me. Soon enough babe.” Harry blushes, Louis is making him feel so good, not even caring about his own needs for Harry’s. Louis reaches into the side drawer, and Harry is growing hard again, and he’s surprised by his stamina and ability to do so after just getting off. Louis grins down at him where he lays red faced, and Louis is reaching for a condom in the box in his night stand when Harry stops him, and Louis gives him a confused look.

 

“You don’t- I’m clean- I- been tested- if you want you but-“ he covers his face as he blushes, it spreads down his chest and mumbles “want to feel you”. Louis’ heart pounds and he just holds the tube of KY in his hand before nodding though Harry can’t see him. He’s between Harry’s legs again, and Harry looks up at him and Louis leans in and kisses him softly.

 

“Have you ever touched-“

 

“You asked that last time. Told you I did-“

 

“Not there… Here.” Louis presses a knuckle near the pink and puckered hole and Harry swallows hard and looks Louis in the eyes.

 

“Uh, one… but it- couldn’t-“ Louis kisses him to shut him up because as much as he loved flustered Harry he loved turned on Harry much more. Louis kneads his hands on Harry’s hips, and it’s so quiet apart from the sounds of kissing and Louis reaches for a pillow beside Harry’s head, and lifts Harry’s hips before sliding the pillow under them.

 

Harry makes a noise, but Louis silences him, and he pulls back, sitting on the balls of his feet. He pops the top of the tube of lube (not the one Zayn gave them, which was at Harry’s house) and coats his fingers, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it and Harry shifts his hips and watches Louis watch him. Louis scoots closer, and he takes a breath in before he’s reaching down between Harry’s legs, and freezing right before he touches, looking Harry in the eyes. Harry is hard against his stomach again, and he’s watching Louis and he whimpers.

 

“You’re sure Hazza?” Harry chokes out a laugh and smiles.

 

“Never been surer. Please-“ and Louis’ index finger touches gently to the pink skin, and Harry breathes in. If Louis tries to press his finger in it will hurt and Harry is involuntarily moving his hips, Louis can’t tell if he’s pulling away or not put he pushes Harry’s hips down to the pillow, and goes up face to face with Harry, kissing him.

 

“Need to relax babe, let me in.” he says as he slowly circles his finger around Harry and Harry finally releases the breath he’s holding and he opens up for Lou, and Louis slowly presses in. he doesn’t move for a second, Harry’s eyes are scrunched shut and his jaw is slack, mouth open. He’s not in pain, more or less overwhelmed that Louis is  _there_ , inside him.

 

“Okay?” Louis asks as he shifts and slowly starts moving, pressing in and pulling out watching Harry’s facial expressions and sees him nods. Louis continues until he’s moving easily and coats a second finger before pressing in and stretching him and Harry makes a small noise. Louis kisses him, and soon enough he’s working him into a frenzy and he’s got a third in and Harry is rutting back on Louis’ hand.

 

“Look at that, got three of 'em in ya… so good baby.” Harry opens his eyes like he’s surprised before he whines and grips Louis’ arms, pleading.

 

“Please Lou, need- want-“ Louis nods and Harry whines when he withdraws and Louis nearly comes in his pants when Harry clenches down on him, he’s so tight and Louis is afraid of not lasting with Harry like this.

 

Harry watches and smiles as Louis takes off his boxers finally, and then this is it. Louis takes the lube and generously applies it to himself before he’s staring down at Harry, and he’s lined himself up and it’s a matter of pushing forward. Harry swallows and nods and Louis kisses him, and moves his hips forward a bit, and-

 

“Fuck-“ Louis drops his face to Harry’s neck and Harry makes a noise that is definitely not the most pleasant sound in the world, he’s clutching to Louis for dear life and Louis is trying to breathe because Harry is so damn tight and he hates himself for hurting Harry because despite length he’s thick and he looks back up and kisses Harry through the initial getting in and he’s murmuring he’s sorry and kissing Harry and telling Harry it’s okay and that he’s so beautiful over and over again and slowly Harry lets Louis in and Harry’s bum is cradled against Louis’ hips.

 

Louis kisses him and Harry regains his composure and his eyes are glossy and Louis’ sure he’s held back tears but after a minute or so Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ waist and pushes him forward even though there’s nothing more to give and Louis gasps and is thrown off balance and Harry begins making circles with his hips and Louis gets the idea. He pulls back slowly, and moves back in and Harry nearly growls out a noise, and slowly the rhythm builds, and Harry is scratching Louis’ back and Louis is spewing profanities, the intensity, the tightness of Harry, he’s finding it hard and suddenly Harry is gripping his shoulders and whimpering, and Louis realizes that he’s gone off his rockers at keeping pace, and he slows back down and Harry smiles up at him, looking blissed out already.

 

“Have I ever told you ah- that you’re beautiful?” Louis says the him and Harry is sweating his curls are loose and one hangs down in his eyes and Louis brushes it back, and Harry is meeting Louis’ thrusts, making figure eights.

 

“Hm, I believe you have mm. But I love hearing you say it.” Harry tells him and kisses him and then boom- this particular angle change and just the right amount, Harry his throwing his head back and practically screaming and scratching Louis’ back and clutching his hair for dear life and his eyes snap open like lightning and Louis is grinning.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Harry asks out of breath and Louis laughs.

 

“Didn’t you do Sex Ed?” he asks and makes his best effort to hit the angle and Harry whimpers and groans at the same time.

 

“P-prostate.” Louis sputters out and this is it. It’s waning fast. Harry is bucking restlessly and he’s rubbing against his own and Louis’ tummies and Louis is hitting the angle perfectly and Louis grabs hold of Harry with the hand that was used for lube and he gives a few tugs and-

 

“Oh God. Louis-“ and that’s it. Harry is gone, coming over their stomachs and Louis’ hand and he’s clenching down so damn tight on Louis that Louis goes and he thrusts through it, kissing Harry and continues through their aftershocks, Harry comes back slowly, and he whimpers and Louis takes his queue to pull out but Harry’s got him so tight that he physically cannot get out.

 

“Harry, let go.” He whispers and kisses Harry and he relaxes enough that Louis can pull out and collapse on top of him, and both of them catch their breath and come down from their shattering orgasms.

 

Harry is trembling against Louis’ chest and Louis suspects he’s crying, when he looks down Harry is blissed out and his cheeks are wet but he looks happy and so Louis doesn’t even draw attention to it, just kisses him and kisses him until he can remove the pillow from under Harry and he gets off of Harry’s chest but Harry doesn’t let him far, pulling him close and not caring about the mess between them. Harry kisses Louis’ forehead and they’ve finally calmed down.

 

“God that was-“ Louis’ laugh cuts him off.

 

“I know.” Louis replies.

 

“Fuck- amazing doesn’t even come close…” Harry murmurs and Louis just agrees because that was probably one of the best go’s he’s had, and that’s saying something. Louis kisses Harry and he tries to sit up, but Harry isn’t having that. he whines and Louis has to tug him.

 

“Come on, we need to shower.” Louis murmurs and Harry whines.

 

“Gimme a few minutes. Don’t think my legs are functioning right now.” Louis laughs and lays back down and Harry looks at him with wide saucer eyes.

 

“I can still feel you.” He whispers and Louis smiles.

 

“Felt like you were right here.” He points to his belly button and Louis has to laugh because he’s not nearly that big, but that’s definitely a compliment in his eyes coming from Harry who isn’t exactly so innocent anymore.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me whirlwind.” He tells him and Harry gives him a cheeky grin.

 

“Ah but you love it.” And he’s right, Louis does love it. He kisses him to tell him so.

 

“Post sex cuddle followed by post sex shower. Okay?” Louis says and Harry looks up at him and grins that cheeky grin again.

 

“Maybe some post sex shower sex too.” and Louis groans, because the thought of that has got him growing hard again and only one thing crosses his mind.

 

_We’re in for a long night._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://tippytoetomlinstyles.tumblr.com/ find me on tumblr! (trying to figure out coding again bc the one I was using isn't working anymore sigh.)


End file.
